The End of Kunoha... Forever!
This is episode 204 of Total SujiAguupin. It aired on August 12, 2010. The main plot revolves with all the members of SujiAguupin standing together to kill Lord Zaku, once and for all! An english dub version is currently being in the works. Information Romanji: Eikyuu no Owari, Kunoha Lit. English: Kunoha's Final Day Opening Theme: The GazettE: "Naraku" Ending Theme: Asian Kung-fu Generation: "daidai" Episode 204 Part 1: Ryo: (narrating) It begins... Thousands of years ago, there were many Gods... But these Gods were called, "Sujira Gods". They protected the Human World and everyone in the entire universe! But then, the Gods encountered an evil band of Akuma, known as "The Akagi". Akagi were evil demons who would swear to destroy everything good and pure... They were lead by my older brother, whose name is Akagi Tetsumaki... He was formerly known as Bakura Tetsumaki. He got his current name from a demon known as Seigoku no Zaku, once known as a lonely female child who would only care to have friends. Because of her greedy acts and misfortuned sake, my brother cursed her for eternity. The curse includes that Lord Zaku would stay a child in height, but not wisdom. Once she destroys all five Sujira Gods, she will be granted her true body! Syuuichi: So... That's what she wants? Gojira: I'm afraid so. Kazumi: Rubbish! Merely a fool such as Akagi would even go to great lengths that we beings are not capable in winning this war... Wouldn't you say, Onee-kun? Ryo: I have to agree on that! Nimadoru: ... Megumi: Onee-chan, what is it? Why so quiet? Nimadoru: I feel strange. Why must we fight the opposing side, Imouto-chan?! We're not the ones who caused all this... Daisuke: But there is a theory of that, Nimadoru-dono... If you happen to be wondering too much about what Kunoha is planning, then this is what went on those past thousands of years. Ryu: Damn it! Nothing'll go well in the war! We'd lose fair and square and the Kunoha and all Akagi could just blow us away!!! (Bonk!) Ryu: Ooww! Gojira: If you happen to talk so much, then why help us? We really didn't need much of your assistance, idiot. Ryo: We need Triryu in order to help the Gods out, Gojira-senpai! It means nothing if we don't have everyone in SujiAguupin to get rid of Kunoha. Kazumi: But nevertheless, it is, at least one of the last times that we will be together! Right now, as we speak, Lord Zaku is waiting impatiently for us to make a move! We cannot continue chatting like this on precaution. Debu: No!!! Ryo: Wait, Debu-kun! Debu: Gekitosu Style: Madan Chiru!! L. Zaku: Quite impatient, aren't we? Not! Tekkon Art: Omega Bluddstorm... (SLASH!!!) Debu: {snarls} This is what you deserve for ridding my brother. Enemy or not, he is still my sibling and you won't ever lay a finger on him or my friends! L. Zaku: Begone, boy. Debu: What?! Rikura: P-please stop, Debu-kun... I-it isn't worth it! Kazumi: You have your dignity to concern about, nothing else! And also your true friends. L. Zaku: I'd listen to the blonde-haired one if I were you, boy! You should be grateful that your older brother died! Kazumi: Whaa?! That isn't what I was saying! L. Zaku: It breaks my heart to see you just engage me unarmed. Ritual Art: Tomb of Decay! Part 2: Gojira: Grr! You're horrible! L. Zaku: Why not? I want my old body back! This is "his" fault for cursing me... Ryo: You mean M.A.R? L. Zaku: Ding, ding, ding!! All aboard on the Deceased World Express! Choo-choo... kukukuku! Daisuke: This doesn't seem right. Megumi: What's wrong with her, Daisuke-san? Daisuke: "He" must be controlling Zaku. Thus, she's becoming insane and wants everyone in her mind to no longer exist! Ryo: Did M.A.R somehow become to exist, again? Why! That is non-sensical! ???: I bet you're even more surprised when I tell you that I have returned to extract my revenge upon you, dumb brother! Megumi: Who is this? Nimadoru: His voice sounds way too familiar, meow! Gojira: He is... Kazumi: ...here. He has returned in order to kill all of us, but most likely Onee-kun. M.A.R: How correct you are! L. Zaku: Huh?! Who the hell are you? M.A.R: Obvious, isn't it? I'm held captive in the Heavens above, and now I see that my former apprentice is actually being scared of what she sees. Pitiful! Sameji: He is here. Now, we must do everything in our power to kill the two beings standing in our way! Kishira: Let's commence our battle, bro. Ryo: This is madness! NOOOOO!!!!!!!! Part 3: Ryo: On the next episode of Total SujiAguupin, me and the whole team are scared of what has become of M.A.R! So we must stay on hands at once, and risk everything at once to save the universe! Next time, episode 205: "Death Coils". Watch like Hell's passion: Burst.